Collide
by maybella101
Summary: Maybella lives a normal life until she gets sent to a boarding school where nothing is normal. Will she be able to force good and evil to collide or will she sacrifice her one true love to save her school from something more evil than evil itself.Enjoy!
1. Assult

Chapter 1

"Shit!" I said as my finger got snapped in the ring of my 3 inch binder. My name is Maybella Uhlvian and I live in the small town of Union, Kentucky. My two besties are Bethany Palscova and Lillian Grace. Our parents have been friends since college and they all got pregnant around the same time. Yeah it's kind of weird, but they all had one odd obsession….. 1900 names! I warned you that it was weird! So guess what? We all got freakish names! Well lily's last name is at least normal, but come on Uhlvian and Palscova! Where did those last names come from as far as I'm concerned we are America all the way? Well, I will get off that topic now or else I can go on forever!

So we go to Ryle High School and are in our junior year. I will start by explaining each one of us. Bethany is the girl that every guy in school would die to date, but she acts like she isn't. Lillian is the star soccer player and has killer abs! Now for me, I'm not the prettiest thing ever and I can't play sports for my life. What do I have though? I can read for hours straight and I am the geek that everyone makes fun of behind their backs! I probably wouldn't have friends like Bethany or Lillian if it wasn't for our parents being friend sand always having play dates when we were little.

Okay, back to school. So I'm in 7th period which I have with Bethany and I just clipped my finger in my binder. "May! You never cuss! Is May becoming a big girl?" Bethany said sarcastically.

"I don't know? I could try some more on you!"

"Oh sure you wouldn't. You like words like bullpoopie!"

"Yep!"

"Whatever!"

"Just cause you like to argue doesn't mean that everyone else does. Oh and did you finish that cookie you had at lunch? I'm starving! That butt Mathew stole mine!"

"Yeah here. I will take care of Mathew also!"

"No need. I'm used to it!"

"Okay kids stop talking it's time to start class." Mr. Marsh slowly said. Mr. Marsh is our history teacher and talks as slow as a snail and we never get further then a couple pages in our text books a day. He doesn't just talk like a snail he looks like one too! He has tiny eyes and a really big mouth.

A paper wad shot across the room and hit me in the back of the head.

"Hey, Maybella, I bet you can read much faster then Mr. Snail why don't you challenge him to a read off dork!" Mathew sneered.

"Piss off, Mathew!" Beth shot at him with as much venom in her voice as she could get.

"When you don't have your little Barbie doll here to protect you, you will be sorry for even coming to this school!"

"Will I? Personally I don't think so. You might though, when you're still stuck in this dump hole and I'm out at a fancy college." I told him matter of factly.

"You just wait!" he yelled back.

"Mathew! Detention! It's the second time today you were talking while I was reading!" Mr. Marsh tried you yell, but just ended up sounding like a smoker. "Class dismissed".

"Bye May! I have to meet Jason at his locker we are going to hang with some of the football friends!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Bye Beth, have fun and be careful!" I responded, but she was already out the door so she most likely missed the warning. I was walking into the bathroom to apply some more makeup before I went to meet my mom at Panera Bread when Mathew and his little gang stepped out of one of the girls stalls with the strong sent of alcohol on them.

"May, May, May. Looks like Barbie isn't here anymore. What are you going to do? Looks like it's just you and my buds in here." He said as he trailed his hand down my arm in a rough manner. I could tell he was drunk because he couldn't even walk in a straight line. Man, he must have chugged something strong. What was I going to do? I know that the teachers were gone because I heard the last of them leave like 10 minutes ago. The only people left were the basketball players because they had practice today. Maybe if I work up a loud enough scream one of them would hear me? No, no that won't work my throat is to dry to scream. I could run right now. Why am I not moving? Great! I can't move! I feel like I'm in one of those sci-fi movies were people get trapped in their own bodies. Think May! Concentrate! Oh no he's touching my thigh and pulling it towards him! Oh god, help me! At that moment I got my feeling back and I kicked him as hard as I could in the shine and then froze again! What good is that if I can't run! Now I'm so screwed!

"Oh no, you didn't just kick me!" He yelled in my face. With all the strength he could muster (which is a lot for someone who weight lifts) He slapped my across the face and I feel to my knees. He stared kicking me all over and I could feel the blood trickling down my head. My ribs were aching with more pain then the time I hit with a bat in gym. Great! I'm seeing stars that can't be good and if I pass out I know what they will do to me.

"Get up! Get up!" he slurred. I got to my feet and he pulled me close. His hands were in places that I don't even let my momma touch. All his gang members started coming and soon I didn't know who was where and what was going on. But soon I was on the ground and crawling towards a corner. Tears and blood, tears and blood. That's all I could think about. There was so much blood that I was worried that I wouldn't have any left! Then I hear a hiss and running feet and I'm pretty sure a "holy shit" was yelled by Mathew, but I'm not sure because I was on the verge of blacking out. I felt a strange coldness touch my head and then I blackout.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

"Maybella?" my mom spoke softly as to not startle me.

"Ow." Was all I could reply because I had a splitting head ache and a pain so unbearable in my side that it hurt to even breathe let alone talk.

"Oh honey its okay don't talk."

"Mom, I can talk it just hurts a tad bit"

"What those boys did to you is terrible and you don't have to be scared they were kicked out of school and sent to a boy's correctional facility."

"Mom who found me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Oh that nice young gentleman named Robert"

"Who's that?"

"Oh we thought he was a friend of yours? Well whoever he is he deserves a dinner out with us. You know what that is exactly what we will do when you get better and can go out." Just as my mom said that in walk no other then that totally smoking hot Robert!

"Hello and Maybella it's good to see you awake." Robert said in his voice that sounded like honey.

"I think I will leave you two alone." My mom said as she kissed me on the forehead.

"Ow. Bye mom. Ow."

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot. Head. Yeah." She walked out of the ugly white hospital room.

"Well this is awkward" I said to Robert.

"I'm confused. If you don't mind my asking why did they do all that to you?"

"Do you want to know the truth or something less idiotic?" I asked him.

"The truth might be nice." He smiled lightly.

" Well, he hates me with a passion that I have really never understood and I told him that he was going to be stuck in the crap hole we call high school and I was going to go to some fancy college. I don't really want to go to a fancy college, but he is really annoying and I thought that would get him to shut up."

"I think it had the opposite affect."

"Same here" I told him a little less enthusiastic.

'May!" Beth and Lily exclaimed at the same time as they ran through the door and it slammed closed.

"Guys please stop screeching. I have a head ache." I whispered with as much force as my aching body would allow. I could feel my body getting weaker as the seconds ticked on. I always thought being in a comma as a big long sleep and I didn't realize how much energy it takes out of you.

"Sorry, may." Beth whispered quietly. "We really have missed you these passed two weeks."

"Shit! It's been two weeks!" I exclaimed as I tried to sit up and slammed back on the bed with a scream of pain that shot through my rib cage. I clenched my teeth trying to fight over the left over pain. I felt something cold placed on my forehead. I looked up and saw Robert holding a rag on my forehead.

'Just relax, you don't want to go back into a coma do you?" he asked.

"No, and why do you care?" I asked back and carefully watched his face because I was glad he cared and I hoped I didn't offend him.

"I'm sure I will get back to you on that one."

"Well while you're thinking can you hurry and get the doctor because if I don't get some pain meds soon the lights are going to click off."

"Sure of course."

A few minutes later the doctor came in and put something in my IV.

"Hey doctor, how long do you….."

I couldn't finish my sentence because I was out before my brain could even process it.


	3. Explanations

Once again I woke up in this hospital room, but something was off. It might be the smell, No, not the smell. Maybe the light, No, there was no windows in either room. Wait! I know what it is! Robert is sitting next to me! Man, my head is messed up! I couldn't even see him there a minute ago, or did I? Oh whatever! Say something because he is looking at you like your hurt! Stop worrying him!

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Oh just great make him leave!

"Oh do you want me to go I didn't realize I was intruding." He said politely.

"No, please don't leave!" I winced in pain as I realized I tried to sit up again.  
"Whoa, I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to, but don't pull all your stitches out." He said as he leaned me back against my pillow.

"So, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are all sitting outside talking about me. They don't understand how I found you and I'm sure your wondering that to, aren't you?"

"Actually now that you bring it up that might be nice to know."

"I was staying after school to check out the basketball team since I'm new to the school and I heard something not so pleasant in the girls bathroom. I was planning on walking away because it is the girl's bathroom and I had no clue what was going on in there, but then I heard what they were saying to you and I knew it wasn't just a friendly make out session after school type of thing and then I walked in."

"What did you do? You know their pretty tuff."

"Hahaha, you really think their tuff?"

"Well you they kicked the crap out of me!"

"Well, let's just say I have my own ways of scaring people off."

We were staring into each others eyes when the doors flew open and slammed once again and guess who walked in? Bethany!

"Hey, Beth! Once again, will you stop with the loud noises?" I asked quit meanly.

"Sorry! Again! I was just wondering when you were going to introduce me to this hunk of man candy?"

"Well, huh, I have kind of been asleep for….?"

"14 hours in counting!"

"Wow, sorry Beth, but after that experience I think the sleep was well needed."

"Okay, so maybe you couldn't, but you can know?"

"Robert this is Bethany, and Bethany this is Robert."

"Nice to meet you, hot stuff." Bethany said while sticking her hand out for Robert to shake.

"Uh thanks I guess, nice to meet you too." He said while shaking her hand rather awkwardly.

As they were having that weird moment the doctor walked in. She had long brown hair and looked like a supermodel! There was no way in hell I was letting Barbie do anything to me. So I did what any other teenage girl does. I lied.

"How are you feeling Maybella?" The doctor asked.

"I feel way better then before actually I think I can even sit up now." Lie, lie, and lie. Wow, I am so going to hell for that.

"Well can you sit up for me then?" Barbie asked.

"Sure." Oh how am I going to get out of this situation?

As I struggled to sit up I bit down on my back teeth to keep from screaming. I finally got into a sitting position and I was rather proud that not one scream escaped my lips.

"Okay since you can sit up just fine we can send you home, but no school for another two weeks." Barbie said as she signed the papers releasing me and walked out the door.


	4. Unexpected phone Call

Ring, ring, ring! The phone made me jump because I was right in the middle of a scary movie.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey! It's Annabelle! Are you feeling better?"

"Annabelle! I have missed you so much! So how is Alaska? Is the boarding school there like totally disgusting or is it awesome?" I asked Annabelle back very excitedly. Annabelle is my favorite cousin and before she moved to this boarding school in Alaska we would do everything together. We were basically twins, except the fact that she has brown hair and I have blonde.

"No, You tell me everything first." Annabelle said.

"Okay, so I got beat up at school and now I'm watching "When a Stranger Calls" on the coach bored out of my mind." I replied.

"That was nothing! Whatever, I will still tell you your answers. The school is AWESOME! I have some news to tell you also. You might not be to happy though."

"Oh, no, bad news tell me."

"It's not bad news, it's just that you might not like it."

"Still I want to know!"

"Okay! You are coming here to go to school with me because your mom doesn't trust the school you're going to and thinks you could use some time with me." Annabelle said in one long breath.

"What!!!!! Why didn't she tell me! How long do I have to stay?"

"Your mom said 2 months and if you like it you can stay. Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. I really want to see you, but can my friends come?"

"NO! Absolutely not!"

"Why? That's rude!"

"You have to have a special invitation from the school and yours is coming in the mail."

"Well talk to the principle and …."

"Headmaster" Annabelle corrected.

"Okay "headmaster" and get them an invite."  
"'t and when you get here you will see why. Well I have to go and don't stress everything will be okay." Then phone clicked off and I stood there utterly amazed at the fact that I was going to Alaska without my best friends! I haven't ever been anywhere without them my whole life!


	5. Are you kidding me?

Chapter 5

"Come on! There is no way in hell you can just leave us like this!" Lillian yelled at me. Beth and Lily were over for a sleepover because I was leaving for Alaska the next morning.

"Sorry guys! My mom is making me! I asked Annabelle if you could come and she said it's invite only. I am just as scared as you are." I said back

We were watching a scary movie called "The haunting in Connecticut". Lily and I were big scary movie fans, but Beth couldn't stand them so she usually text whoever she was dating at the time.

"So Beth, are you still going out with Jason?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why do you care? You like him don't you?!!"

"Yuck! Hell No!"

"Oh. Well I'm not so sure how long it's going to last because all he wants to do is make- out and I want more of a relationship."

We ended up falling asleep around 7:00 am and I knew I was going to regret that decision in the morning. Well technically I was going to have to get up in an hour to make the plane on time, but at least I will get to sleep on the plane.

"May! Get up! If you miss your flight then I will make you stay in Alaska forever even if you hate it!" my mom yelled down the stairs as she flipped on the lights. Whenever I have friends over we make a huge bed on the floor and usually wake up on top of each other in one way or another. This morning Beth had her feet on my stomach and Lily had her pillow and head on my legs. So the fact of my mom yelling for me to get didn't really matter because I couldn't move.

"Beth! Lilly! Get off me I have to go!" I yelled. They both hopped up and screamed.

"No! We forgot! We don't want you to go May!"

"Sorry guys, but I have to leave and I only have a half hour to get ready thanks to you."

"Okay we will go, but if you forget to call and write letters then we are coming down whether you like it or not!" lily warned me before suffocating me in a bear hug.

"My turn!" Beth said before she to gave me a crushing hug, but hers didn't hurt as much because she didn't have all the soccer muscles that Lily had. They slowly walked out the front door and got into Lily's black on black Chrysler 300 that took her 5 years to save up and buy.

I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. I was hoping that the hot water would calm my shaky body, but I wasn't so lucky. I got out and came to a dilemma. What was I supposed to wear? Instead of picking out some fancy outfit I went to my closet and put on my favorite pair of straight legged jeans and my Victoria secret sip up jacket. I pulled on my only coat that was black with a fur hood that I liked to call my ferret. I was defiantly not prepared for the weather as I would soon find out.

Once we got to the airport my mom cried and I comforted her. You would think that it would be the other way around, but my crying time will come don't worry.

I got settled on my plane and got my laptop out to email Annabelle and tell her I was on my way to hell. I already assumed Alaska meant snow which mean hell. I hate snow! What have I gotten myself into!

I awoke from a deep sleep that I didn't even remember doing. The pilot was announcing that the plane would be landing at the Alaska airport in 15 minutes and to get our things down from the carrier and to fasten our seatbelts.

We arrived at the airport and I went to gather my luggage. Annabelle was waiting there with my luggage next to her. We both saw each other at the same time and we ran into a rejoicing hug. Her hair was long, brown, curly, and all the way down to her waist!

"Wow Annabelle, your hair is amazing!" I said to her in utter surprise.

"Thanks and your hair hasn't changed a bit. Still long, straight, and blonde. The way I love it!" She said as she gave me another quick hug.

"So how do you travel to one place to another in Alaska?" I asked because when I looked outside everything was covered in snow and ice and there was no pavement road just snow road.

"Normally you would take a snowmobile, but to get to the school we have to take a helicopter." She responded matter of factly.

"Okay that's new. So where is the helicopter?"

"Waiting on the roof. Come on I want you to be able to get settled into your room before classes start and you have to talk to the headmaster. He has something very important to tell you."

We arrived at the school or should I say castle in less then 10 minutes due to our trusty helicopter. It was beautiful! I couldn't believe I was actually going to live and go to school in that! If it was gorgeous on the outside it must be even better on the inside!

A man in a long, black robe slash suit walked out of the castle and down the walk towards us.

"May, that's the headmaster." She informed me.

"What is he wearing?" I asked.

"That's what people here wear. This isn't a normal school and he is about to inform you about that. Sorry I have to leave you, but I'm not new and I have classes like everyone else. Bye! See you in the dinner hall tonight." And just like that she was gone! Did she just disappear? I must be seeing things!

"Hello Maybella. I am Headmaster Gallner and I welcome you to my school for Supernatural beings. Some of the people here consists of vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, and Remusses. Please come to my study so I can properly introduce you to my school young witch Maybella." I stared at him in amazement and then followed him up to the castle in what seem to be a state of shock.


	6. Annabelle

Chapter 6

The Headmasters study was huge! It had a huge leather coach pressed up against one side of room and a huge desk with a matching leather chair. He sat me down in the leather chair on the other side of his desk and gave me some water to help with the nerves.

"Now Maybella I know this must sound strange and impossible, but you are a witch whether you want to be or not. Your cousin Annabelle is also a witch and you are going to start this semester off by taking all of her classes so that you get the hang of things and next semester we will give you your own schedule." He explained.

"Okay. So what type of classes does that consists of?" I asked finally coming out of my trace like state.

"Here's your schedule see for yourself. They will all sound stupid to you right now, but just wait till you start the class." He said as he handed me what looked like parchment. I looked at it and this was written on it in ink:

Maybella's First term schedule

First bell: spell 101

Second bell: witch sociology

Third bell: History

Forth Bell: vampire 101

Fifth bell: werewolf/ Remusses 101

Lunch/ study hall

Sixth bell: combat training

Seventh bell: horse back training

Eighth bell: Dark wizards 101

"Wow, this is going to be harder then I thought." I said.

"Yes and I hope that if you have any questions that you will come to me. Adjusting to this new way of life isn't easy and having someone to talk to will help. Now stand up and follow me this way so I can show you to your living quarters in the girl's tower." He told me as he assisted me in standing up just in case I was still a little nauseous.

We walked down the long winding hallways while I was wondering how the heck I was supposed to find my way along this place.

"You will be rooming with Annabelle because her room mate died last month when she turned into a wolf and tried eating a kid so we had to put her down." He said matter of factly.

"What the Hell! You killed a girl!"

"It was for the student's safety and in your werewolf and Remusses 101 class you will learn why it's necessary." He said calmly.

We got to the girls tower and there were many hallways with doors lining each side of hall. We had to turn right twice and walked to the last door on the left in the hallway. We knocked and Annabelle answered the door.

"Hello Headmaster, I'm not skipping class they told me to go back to my room. "She said in a rush.

"Yes I know Annabelle I wanted you to help your cousin get settled in today and you both can make up today's work tomorrow. Bye ladies." He said as he disappeared.

"Wow I really want to learn how to disappear like that" I said astonished.

"Well since you're a witch you get to learn to disappear with your mind when you turn 18" Annabelle informed me.

"Okay you are only 17 and you can disappear, what's that all about?" I asked.

"I'm not a witch." She said as she set my things on my bed that was next to the window.

"What are you?"

"I am a vampire. Sorry I couldn't tell you before I moved here, but that's one of the rules no telling outsiders what you are."

"What about my mom? Does she know?"

"Yep, she gets to know because she is a witch. I'm not sure about your Dad. But your step dad is."

I walked over to my bed and lay down on my comfy red and black comforter.

"So when is dinner?" I asked because I was famished.

"Uh, well see we have classes at night so dinner isn't in a while and classes are just starting." She answered.

"Are you kidding me? I am so tired! It's 10:00 p.m. and they have only been in their classes for like 2 hours!"

"Yep, you'll get used to it, but you can't go to sleep yet because we have school tomorrow and if you sleep now you won't ever adjust." Annabelle left the room to give me some time alone and because she needed a donor. Or should I say go feed off someone for blood. It's kind of creepy sounding thank goodness I'm not a vampire.

I took a long shower my own private bathroom and put on my favorite pair of Joe bower pajama pants and my giant Ryle hoodie with my name on the back. I walked slowly up to the mirror afraid that something might have changed since everything else had since yesterday. In the mirror I was astonished to find that everything was exactly the same. I put my hair in a messy bun and saw a note from Annabelle on my pillow. She must have come in when I was in the shower. I picked up the note and it said:

Dear May,

I know that you must be starving so if you pick up the phone and click 2 you can order a tea or something and they will bring it up to your room. I wouldn't eat t much because it's 1:00am which means dinner starts in 4 hours. I hope you are handling everything okay. I know it's a lot to take in, but it will get easier I promise.

Love,

Annabelle

After I read the note I ordered a chi tea and watched an NCIS marathon for the next 4 hours because I knew that I would need this time to prepare myself for tomorrow. I almost forgot that I was the new girl.


	7. Robert?

Chapter 7

I hadn't realized I feel asleep until I woke up to a soft poking in my side. I rolled over to see Annabelle. She looked radiant! Her hair looked like it was glowing and her eyes were shinning!

"Wow! Annabelle, what happened to you? You are gorgeous!" I asked truly stunned.

"Well this is what happens when a vampire drinks blood! Transformation, from just plain pretty to ravishing. You like?" She said.

"Of course, so what can witches do?" I wondered since vampires have something special witches must have something also.

"Get dressed and ready for dinner and then we can talk about it while we eat."

After I got ready we walked down the grand staircase and through a couple of hallways and into a huge dinning hall. There were dark red booths lining the halls and a staff table up front. Candlelit chandeliers hung above every table and the food appeared and disappeared by itself on each table. Yay, no cleaning!

We sat down in a booth and food automatically appeared. It was spaghetti and cheese bread. I hope the food tastes as good as it looks. After I made my plate with extra cheese I took a giant bite and was amazed at how delicious something that came out of thin air tasted.

"So Annabelle, what do witches do specifically?" I asked because I kind of needed to know.

"Well we have the ability to cast spells and make positions. If we practiced hard enough we can master transfiguring into different things."

"I have another question. The headmaster told me you were a witch and you said in the room that you were a vampire, what's that all about?" I asked.

"Okay, this may seem weird, but I'm both. See a while back I was involved in a dual with another witch. I will not tell you the whole story because that will come with time. So this witch did a lot of damage because she was advanced and I was still a beginner. Well the only way I could live was to be turned into a vampire. So here I am the only vampire/witch in history!" She explained.

We heard a loud bang and a saw a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood the one and only Robert! What the hell was he doing here? I could have sworn he was human? Well actually I was human and had no clue of this world so maybe I was the clueless one? Shit! He is walking over to our table! What do I do? Nothing duh! Just talk to him.

"Hello Maybella, are you settling in nicely?" Robert asked when he walked up to our table. A sudden wave of anger shot through me and I shot up.

"Can we talk privately? You have a lot of talking to do." I said between clenched teeth.

"Sure! Follow me!" he said cheerfully.

How in the world could he act so happy and cheerful? Am I not intimidating or something? Obviously not!

"So what would you like to talk to me about?" He asked with that smile still on his face.

"Um let's start with why you never told me you go here?' I asked in a demanding tone.

"You never said you were coming here either, and you never told me you were a witch." He stated matter of factly.

"I just found out thank you very much! It wasn't me who disappeared after my accident! Guys are so immature! So I'm guessing you're a vampire/wizard. Am I right?"

"Yep! And proud of it! Your cousin is the only witch/ vamp and me the only wizard/vamp."

Out of no where I got this weird pain that seared through my head and I dropped to me knees and squeezed my temple. What the hell was happening? It felt like someone just sawed my head open! I was screaming as loud as my lungs would allow. I couldn't see if anyone was coming though because my eyes were squeezed shut. After I felt one last jolt of pain I black out and lost all memory of what happened after.


	8. A New Awakening

A new awakening chapter 8

"I think we should go question Robert now because he was the only one with her at the moment of the attack or whatever it was that made her scream." A honey sounding women whispered. I tried to sit up and immediately fell back into the pillows with a headache so bad that I though not even a whole bottle of ibuprofen would be able to cure.

"Marbella! How are you feeling darling?" A Woman in white robes said as she rushed over to my bedside.

"Um…I have a pounding headache. Do you mind me asking who you are before I let you give me anything? I'm not in the most trustworthy mood at the moment." I said while resting my head against the pillow feeling very lightheaded.

"Oh, Dear! I am just the school nurse and I am going to fix you right back up into tip top shape!" She said in a cheery voice. "Oh, and you can call me Maggie!" I winced in pain as a wave of nausea swept over me and I had to sit up to throw up in the bucket next to me. What was wrong with me? It felt like I was suffering from a horrible handover times ten!

"Honey I am going to give you this potion and it will put you to sleep and when you wake up you will feel nice and refreshed." Maggie said in a very concerned voice.

"No! I am not doing that! Would if whatever attacked me comes while I am asleep? I am going to suffer through this until my body heals so can I please go back to my room?" I asked in a pleading tone.

"I would really prefer if you took the potion, but since you have been through a lot I will let you off the hook this time. I have a feeling you will be back soon though because you seem like that kind of patient." The nurse smiled and led me out into the hallway.

I saw the headmaster running up the stairs and went to greet him.

"Hello Headmaster. I am assuming you want my account about what happened to me in the hallway, am I right?" I asked getting a little dizzy again.

"Right you are please follow me." He said walking away swiftly.


	9. Explanations not granted

**Chapter 9: Explanations not granted**

I followed the headmaster into his study where I had only been once before. He sat at his desk and I sat across from him.

"So Maybella do you mind giving me a play by play of what exactly happened yesterday after supper?" He asked holding a peacock feather in his hand. I'm really confused why he must hold it, but if he feels the need I'm fine.

"Well I saw Robert appear out of thin air and I asked him to see me in the hall for a little chat." I said as all of a sudden the peacock feather started scribbling what I said down on a notebook. "We were standing by the stairs and before I knew it I had a sharp pain rip through my head. I woke up in the hospital wing the next morning."

"Okay so you really have no clue what's happening?" he asked like I was mentally retarded.

"No! If you do would you mind filling me in?" I exploded because I still had the pounding headache and had no clue what was going on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I am just frustrated because no one not even me seems to know what happened to you." He apologized.

"It's okay. I would like to ask your permission to skip my classes today because I'm not feeling so hot. I refuse to go back to the nurse because she wants to give me some potion." I asked scared he was going to say no.

"it's up to you, but if you don't go to class people will think that something serious happened and they might try and pry it out of you." He said.

"Okay I'm going to class then. " I stood up and walked out of the room.

I went back to my room to get my schedule. I couldn't even think about Robert at the moment my head was still spinning. My first class was spells 101. Oh man this was going to be a freaking long day!

I walked into my spells 101 class which by the way was room 140 which was on the opposite side of the school grounds and I had to run there just to make it one time. The room was huge! It had bleachers off to the sides and a sort of runway going through the middle. I wonder what the heck you could use a runway for when you were learning about spells. Duh! We were going to use the spells we learned on each other! That doesn't sound very safe! A tall skinny woman with brown hair in a loose bun on top of her head walked in. I am guessing this was the teacher, but she was gorgeous!

"Hello Class, if you wouldn't mind to take your seats we can begin now." She said in a stern voice. "My name is . I am not strict, but my tolerances for foul play is low, so don't aggravate me. I hope you will all enjoy me class. I have found in the past that the boys enjoy it more because it will be hands on or should I say wands." I had had a feeling this class was going to be very abusive on my body, but who cares when I get to learn spells! Ms. Lisso continued on about safety and class rules. She also told us that we couldn't own our own wand until we paced her class with above mediocre. The grading system was low, mediocre, average, and expert. She talked the rest of the class and then dismissed us at 8:40. Well first bell was a breeze let's hope the rest of the day would follow in that pattern because that headache was just getting worse.


	10. This is going to be a long day!

**Chapter 10- This is going to be a long day!**

I finally made it through witch sociology, history, and dark wizards 101, but I still had combat training and horseback riding. The headache was becoming increasingly painful and almost unbearable, but I knew that I had to make it through the next two classes or go back to the nurses. I walked into the arena where obviously we were going to learn how to ride a horse. Once again there were bleachers on both sides of the oval shaped dirt arena. I took a seat in the first row planning on running out of there right when the bell rang.

Mr. Blanhouser talked the whole class about horses and how to take care of them. I zoned out after the first 10 minutes. The bell finally rang and I ran out of the arena to a giant tree in an overgrown field close to the forest, but not in the forest. I ran behind the tree opposite of the campus so no one could see and began puking my guts up. I stood the violently puking for about 20 minutes and then went around to the other side of the tree and slide down the trunk to the ground. Man, I must look like crap. My blonde side bangs were glued to the side of my face with sweat and the rest of my hair was so tangled it would take hours to brush it out even if I used conditioner.

"Hey are you okay?" I rough guy voice asked.

"Um…I think so. Who are you?" I said as I jumped up to my feet preparing to defend myself if this person had anything to do with the strange hallway episode.

"Whoa! Calm down I'm not going to hurt you! I just saw you having some uh...Issues. So I came to offer my assistance." He explained. I noticed that he had a nice strong jaw bone just what I love in a man and he had blonde shaggy hair that was just the perfect length. When I looked up into his eyes to try and judge if he was telling the truth I had to gasp at how gorgeous his ocean blue eyes were.

"No...No." I stuttered. "That's okay. I am just on alert at the moment. I am sure the whole school knows what went down yesterday am I right?" I asked still mesmerized by his eyes.

"Yep, everyone is talking about it. So now that we are over with our awkward meeting my name is Curtis. I obviously already know your name Maybella." He said as he held out his hand for me to shake. "I obviously came over here to ask you if you are alright. So are you alright?"

"I am feeling loads better now. Hey are you a first year?" I asked.

"Um…No. I am actually a 4th year. You're not a first year are you?" He asked.

"No I'm a 3rd year even though I just started going here. It's really complicated. They wanted me to stay with my cousin so they said I could jump ahead but I have to study 1st and 2nd year stuff on my free time."

"That really sucks. Hey if you need help with something I would be glad to help you out sometime."

"Actually I really need help on the spells, but are you sure you want to help even after you just saw me puke my guts up?" I asked him clearly self conscious about what he saw me do.

"O course! How about we study today before dinner before dinner?"

"Sure why not. I obviously missed my last class. What happens if you miss a class?"

"Oh nothing really, you just have to give them a liable reason for skipping."

"Well are you ready to go to the library and study?" he asked politely. "Unless you don't feel up to it?"

"No! Let's go and learn some spells!" I exclaimed really quite eager to learn.

We entered the library and got straight to business. We looked up some books on standard spells and the basics. After I memorized everything I could Curtis let me try some spells on him. Of course I got basically everyone of them wrong, but he still said I did well while we were departing for dinner.

"Hey do you want to sit with my group at lunch and I can introduce you to some people?" he asked with a sense of hope in his eyes.

"Sure why not. I mean I usually sit with Annabelle, but she can live without me for one hour." I said and smiled at him before I left the room.

I found Curtis and two other guys sitting at a booth near a window.

"Hey Curtis!" I said as I walked up to his table.

"Hey May! Guys this is May and I invited her to eat with us. May, this is Jessie and Victor."

Victor had really short hair that was close to a buzz cut and he was muscular and looked like he could beat you in anything involving strength. Jessie was just the opposite he was skinny, but had a little tone to his body and he was very tan with dark, black, shaggy hair.

"Hey Maybella was happenin?" Jessie asked.

"Um... Well I hope nothings happenin because I am famished!" I replied not sure what happenin means.

They all just looked at me funny and then burst out laughing. I watched as Curtis fell out of his side of the booth and Victor clutched his stomach.

"What?" I asked not sure what they found so funny.

"You… are so… funny!"Victor said between laughs.

"Fine! Move over Jessie. "I sat across from Curtis and waited till they stopped acting like two year olds.

"Aww, May don't be that way we were just joking." Curtis said as the food appeared.

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of stupid. Food Thank goodness!" I said as I filled my plate with one of everything.

We sat at the table for about two hours and talked about everything including all the laughing they were doing at me. I never knew I was that funny maybe I should be a comedian.

"Well I have had a lot of fun, but I haven't had the best day and I need to go to bed so seeya!" I said giving each of them a goodbye hug.

"Hey, Bella will you sit with us tomorrow?" Curtis asked.

"Sure, you guys are much cooler then Annabelle's group of friends." I said and then walked out of the dinner hall so tired that I wasn't even sure that I was heading in the right direction to my room. I hit something and feel back onto my butt.

"Owww." I grumbled while trying to find my center of gravity again. I felt the pulsing before the real headache came so I had time to prepare myself. The pain wasn't as bad as the first time, but it wasn't too much more bearable.

"Maybella I am so sorry. Are you okay?" A very familiar voice asked. I would recognize this voice in a crowd of 100 people because it was the last voice I heard before I blacked out the night before.

It was Roberts.


	11. Punishments can be enjoyable

**Chapter 11- Punishments can be enjoyable after all**

I put my hand up to my forehead and concentrated on answering the simple question. Easier said than done.

"Um…I guess so. Where have you been lately?" I asked. Why in the hell did I just ask him that when a more important question was on my mind. Why did I black out last night?

"Well I thought for your sake I would stay away for a little bit." He said while inching closer to see if I was okay. Each step he took closer only made my head hurt worse.

"Robert don't come any closer. I'm sorry to say this, but for some odd reason every time you come around me I get this headache that feels like my head is being cut open so stay back." I warned and sat down on the ground.

"I'm sorry. God, I shouldn't be doing this! If I would have just listened Curtis this never would have happened!" He raged. It sounded more like he was talking to himself, but responded anyway.

"What are saying? That you are making this happen? And what does Curtis have to do with any of this?" I asked my head swimming with questions but also pain.

"I have already said to much. I should leave."

"No don't go! I don't care how bad my head is hurting I need answers and I will get them."

"No, I must leave I am too dangerous for you to be around me. Before I go can you promise me one thing? That you won't forget me? I don't want to leave and be forgotten." He had such a pained expression on that I felt guilty even though I did nothing.

"Sure, but don't go. I can deal with the pain."

"No I have to go. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused. Bye Maybella."

Robert disappeared without a backwards glance and my headache immediately went away. I really need to go somewhere. Talk to someone. Wait I know just that someone who can tell me what I need to know. Curtis.

I walked right back into the Cafeteria even though I was exhausted and found him and his friend sitting in the booth still.

"Curtis!" I yelled to him as I made my way back to the booth.

"Hey I thought you were going to your room, but it's cool if you still want to hang with us." Curtis said smiling.

"No we need to talk. I bet you have no clue who I ran into in the hallway? It was Robert. So can we take a walk or something?" I asked staring only at him with pleading eyes. I needed answers and I knew this was the only way to get them.

"Um… sure, Bye guys I will see you tomorrow."

We walked out of the cafeteria and out into the courtyard.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need to know everything about Robert because I know that you have something to do with the strange things that are happening with me." I told him straight out not in the mood for casualties.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you, but since its inflicting pain on you I will." He said looking into my eyes. "I can only tell you certain things and the rest will come in time. Robert is your Dark rider. The royal 12 assign Dark riders to people that they think are going to be in danger more than everyone else. They saw something in you that sparked as danger and knew that someday you are going to be needed for something good and that you needed to be protected. They also believe that you have some kind of royal blood in you because only royals get assigned Dark Riders. They are designed to protect you in your moments of need and that's all. The only problem is that if they come near you when you aren't in any danger or healing process then they inflict pain upon you." Curtis stared at me to calculate of I was handling the news and then continued when he saw I was doing fine. "Robert and I go way back. He's my brother. Becoming a dark rider is an honor above all other honors. We both went through the training to become one, but in the end he made it through and I failed. He was assigned to you when you were born." He stopped talking abruptly and I concluded that was all he was allowed to say to me. "Since I am his brother I have a bond and once I say as much as I am allowed the bond lets me speak no more. I'm sorry that I can only tell you so much. As time goes on you will learn more about how it works."

"Curtis thank you so much. I wish you could tell me more, but what you have told me clears a lot up." I told him and kissed him on the cheek. I walked back up to my room and went straight to my bed fully clothed and fell asleep.

"Beep, beep, and beep" my alarm clock aroused me from my dreamless sleep. I took a shower and got dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt. I hurried up and applied some eyeliner and mascara. I was so hungry that I literally ran down stairs for breakfast. I walked over to Curtis's table and sat down.

"Hey, guys can I sit with you today?" I asked not really caring what the answer was just trying to be polite.

"Sure why not. So are you planning on sitting with us for now on?" victor asked hopefully.

"I think I just might seeing as a really don't fit in with Annabelle's crowd." I said while looking over at all the supermodel type girls that Annabelle sat with.

"You know that all of us think that you are so much hotter than all of them. They look so fake that you can't tell the difference between them and an oversized Barbie doll." Curtis said and Victor and Jessie nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys. So what are you supposed do to for fun around this place?" I asked while scarfing down a muffin.

"Well, we usually shoot hoops and study." Jessie answered. "You're welcome to hang with us whenever you feel like it."

"I just might take you up on that offer seeing as you guys are the only really friends I have made since I came here.

After all my classes that day I found Curtis, Jessie, and Victor shooting hoops just like they claimed the usually did.

"Hey! So who's winning?"I asked.

"Jessie." Curtis said with a fake pouty face on.

"Curtis don't be such a wussy. " I stated as I stole the ball from Jessie.

"Yeah Curtis toughen up." Jessie teased with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure Jessie is just a really good cheater." I laughed and tried to shoot the ball and missed terribly and ended up hitting victor in the back of the head.

"Oh! Vic, I'm so sorry!" I ran over to see if he was alright.

"Hey, don't fuss over it. I'm fine. You know that you owe me know though." He stated and broke into a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Oh, really and what would that be?" I asked going along with the joke.

"You have to kiss me." He stated flat out.

"Okay, fine. You have to catch me first though!" I yelled as I started to run away. I am not a friend of running so Victor caught up to me fairly easy and picked me up from behind and carried me over to Curtis and Jessie.

"Hey guys now that I have may under my control what punishment should we give her for running away?" he asked in a joking tone.

"Well, we could tickle her until she pee's her pants. That would be hysterical. "Jessie offered as a punishment.

"I think we should all get a nice kiss as a peace treaty." Curtis said while shooting a wink to tell me he was joking.

"Agreed!" Victor stated like a judge. He set me on the ground and spun me around to face him. I put on a smile and said "Fair enough" and planted a little peck on his lips. Next I turned to Jessie and did the same. Jessie turned bright red and smiled. Next was Curtis's turn and I did the same, but he didn't he opened his mouth and as a strange reaction I did to. He placed his hand on the small of my back and I wrapped mine around his neck. I could taste the winter mint flavor of the gum he must have just spit out. When we both finally pulled away from lack of oxygen and turned to look at Jessie and Victor they both were in shock. Victor's mouth was hanging open and Jessie was just staring with a loss for words.

"Um… I have to go." I said as I turned and walked all the way back to the other side of the campus to the tree were I first met Curtis. Wow. This wasn't what I expected. I didn't realize I really had feelings for Curtis until that kiss. I placed my fingers on my lips softly and smiled.


	12. Much more than a friend

**Chapter 12- much more than a friend**

After about 20 minutes I managed to climb up the tree and find a good place to think and reply everything that happened with Curtis and where these feelings came from. I thought I had feelings for Robert this whole time. Maybe I didn't? I heard the crunch of fallen leaves under someone's feet and looked down to see Curtis. Great!

"Hey Curtis." I said and jumped down.

"Holy shit! I had no clue you were out here. I'm sorry I could go?" Curtis offered, but there was just no way he was going to get away without talking about what happened earlier.

"No, actually I would like it if you stayed." I said as I sat down by the trunk of the tree.

"Okay." He said and sat down right next to me. It was hard to even concentrate what I was going to say to him with him being so near. I could smell his colon that had the distinct smell of the ocean. I love the ocean. "I'm really confused at the moment. I thought this whole time you liked Robert. Don't you?"

"Why this whole time I thought I did to." I said and watched his face fall before I added "But after that kiss I'm not so sure." I smiled and turned my head to see him smile back. Before I could even calculate what was happening he pulled me up and was pinning me against the tree. The strange fact of it was that I was actually enjoying being this close to him. I leaned into him and kissed him. He was kissing back with urgency and passion. We separated for a moment to breathe. I looked into his eyes and saw everything I could ever dream a guy would feel about me. Passion, love, admiration, and more importantly trust.

After some time we departed reluctantly and promised to discuss everything tomorrow morning at breakfast. I walked up to my room with a new light. I was in love with Curtis or at least that what it seemed like. I had never been in love before so this was new. I walked in and Annabelle was watching what look like it was harry potter. How ironic.

"Hey Annabelle, how was your night?" I asked just trying to get my mind off of Curtis's blue eyes.

"Um…okay I guess? I would just like to know where you were." She said in a stern voice like she thought she was my mother or something.

"That's clearly not your business. I'm not sure where the Annabelle I know went, but if she isn't coming back then don't bother me anymore." I said in a harsh voice and immediately felt bad for it. I mean we were friends since forever.

"Well, I would like to know where the Maybella I knew went because if I can remember straight you used to not even be able to talk to guys and now your sticking your tongue down all their throats. " She yelled at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I yelled. Where did she hear this?

"I saw you making out with three guys on the basketball courts after classes! Also tonight I walked down by that big tree and do you know what I saw? You making out with my ex!" She yelled and stormed out of the room before I had time to explain what happened. Curtis was Annabelle's ex! Why wouldn't he tell me something like that? I mean we made out under a tree for like 10 minutes and he forgets to tell me that he is my cousins ex boyfriend! Oh, if he thinks that he's off the hook he has something else coming for him tomorrow! I threw on some sweats and fell into a restless sleep.

_I looked over my shoulder and saw Robert staring at me. We were standing in the middle of an unrecognizable field with giant sunflowers surrounding the patch of grass we were standing in. _

"_Hello Maybella, I am here in your dream to apologize for all the pain I have caused you. My brother has informed me that he told all that he could. I am sorry that you are not able to know more if I had my way I would tell you everything." He said without so much as one emotion coming across his beautiful face. _

"_Robert I understand why you have been hurting me unintentionally and you are of course forgiven, but is there anything you would like me to know about your brother. I mean he lied to me and I'm not sure if that was a mistake he made and should be forgiven or if he does that sort of thing all the time." I said and disguised my face so he wouldn't know how much this answer would mean to me. _

"_Curtis is my brother and I don't want to offend him in anyway, but I am your Dark Rider and I am supposed to protect you from evil and pain. My brother would fall under emotional pain. He always thinks he can handle girls, but jealousy always gets the best of him. Don't get me wrong though he is a great friend. I'm sorry but I must leave you now and hopefully we will never meet again and if we shall then I apologize now." And in a bristle of the wind he disappeared just like he appeared on the first day of school during lunch. _

I woke up from a start and it felt like I hadn't got any sleep. Just great now this should be an eventful day!


	13. Drama!

**Chapter 13- Drama!**

I got ready in a haze because my brain wasn't working properly. I trudged down the dining hall and found Curtis sitting with Victor and Jessie in their usual spot in the hall. Curtis turned his head to smile at me, but that smile quickly turned to a frown when he saw the look on my face. I really couldn't tell what my face was portraying about my mood, but it was showing some type of emotion that warned him I was pissed.

"Curtis we need to talk alone." I said clenching my teeth and squeezing my hand into fist to keep from slapping him.

"Um…okay." He said unsure and followed me out into the hallway by the stairs.

"If you have something you want to tell me then say it now. I hate games and you've been playing a huge one with me this whole time!" I yelled and stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Okay so I haven't told the whole truth, but to be honest you never asked me who or how many girls I have dated. Yes, I know that you and Annabelle got into a fight last night because she called me on my cell phone to tell me and cuss me out." He said and was looking pretty pissed at me! Really he had no reason to be mad at me!

"You're a real piece of work Curtis thinking you can make out with me without even giving me a heads up about you being Annabelle's EX! God Curtis how stupid do you think I am? Oh, and just to let you know I talked to Robert last night, but it's not like you would care, all I am to you is a little toy you can play around with just like all the other girls." I exploded and was using every effort in my body not to punch him across the face.

"Wait, What? You talked to Robert? How?" he asked all the anger erased from his face.

"Now wouldn't you like to know? Well, too bad. I would have loved to know what a player you are, but I guess we don't always get to know everything. Goodbye Curtis, hope you have a sucky life." And just like that I stormed out of there and tried to stop the tears from falling, but that just wasn't possible. I mean when you find out that you had a serious make out session with a man skank you might cry a little to. Okay! Fine! Maybe cry a lot, but that's beside the point. I went to my room and pulled out my lap top. It was Saturday so I had the whole day to catch up on homework and email Bethany and Lily. I signed into my aol account and saw that they were both Iming and thought I should join. When we all made are aol accounts we decided to use our nicknames so we wouldn't get confused.

May: Hey guy's man am I have a hard week

Beth: I'm sorry May, Tell us everything.

Lily: Yeah we want to help

Beth: we both have good news to tell you first!

Lily: Were going to your school!

Beth: We both got our letter from the headmaster yesterday!

May: Are you serious?

May: Guys you have no clue all the crap I have been through the past days!

May: With you here I will have major backup

Beth: Oh, and me and Lily know what the school is for and we are both the same as you

Lily: We don't want to say it over line in case someone tries to read this email

May: Good thinking, so how do you guys feel about it?

Beth: Lily and I both have never felt better. We finally know why you left!

May: When will you get here?

Lily: Were here right now!

Beth: lily it was supposed to be a surprise!

Lily: Sorry

May: Where are you?

Beth: Sitting outside our new dorm room.

May: Why are you sitting outside?

Lily: There is someone in it.

May: Well knock then.

I heard a knock at my door and thought that was ironic, but set my laptop down to go and see who it was. I opened the door and saw Beth and Lily smiling and then we all stood there and hugged for ever before coming into the room.

"Are you guys sharing a room with me?" I asked and they both smiled and nodded. "But there isn't enough room? What about Annabelle?" I was so puzzled that I had to sit down from all the excitement and disappointment that had passed through me in the past hour.

"Annabelle switched rooms last night and the headmaster said that he will enlarge the room for us." Lily said. As she told me the room started to expand and I felt the floors shaking as if we were in the middle of an earthquake, but just as suddenly as it began it ended. The room was double the size it was and an extra bed appeared out of thin air.

"I call the window bed!" Bethany said as she dumped all her bags on the bed closes to the window.

"Okay well I'm keeping my bed across from Beth so that leaves you with the bed next to mine, Lily." I said and walked around to see what other improvements had been made. The bathroom had an extra marble shower identical to the other one. We each had our own adjoining sink with one long mirror to share. Wow! I looked in the closet to see that it had expanded and was now a walk in closet with five racks to hang clothes on. When I looked at all our queen sized beds I realized we each had a different color. Mine was yellow. Beth's was pink and Lily's was lime green. Our room resembled something of an orchid of flowers in the spring. Wow! Our room seriously rocks! After we all got everything in its place and shared hugs we all sat down on Beth's pink bed and got to my adventures at the school. I told them everything that had happened not leaving even the tiniest details out.

"May are you sure this is you? I mean my Maybella never even kissed a guy before." Beth looked at me with proud eyes. Of course Beth would think this was something to be proud of that's what she does all the time.

"Beth I made out with Annabelle's EX! That is not what I consider growing up!" I said as tears leaked out of the corners of my eyes.

"Oh, Maybella! I didn't realize how hard this must be for you. I'm sorry for not calling or trying to contact you that was my fault. You have been in pain and I haven't even tried to help." Lily said as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me in apology.

"Maybella we will help you out now that we go to school with you. Don't think anyone will ever do that again now that I am around" Beth said joining the hug.

"Guy's look" I said as I wiggled out of the hug. "You have nothing to feel bad about. I was stupid and now Annabelle hates me. I can try and talk to Robert again and find out more about Curtis because I knew he was holding something back, but for right now I don't want pity and I want you guys to act like I'm not a slut." I said with a straight face. Before I could even catch my breath we were all cracking up laughing because even thinking about me being a slut was just plain ridiculous. After we all caught our breath and got off the floor we had to redo our make up because it was running down our face from tears we had shed through our little reunion.

"Are you guys ready to go get some lunch?" I asked when we all finished doing touchups.

"Heck yes! I'm starving!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm really hungry too." Lily said.

We walked down to the dining hall for lunch and found an empty table. There was no way in hell I was going to introduce them to Curtis. Maybe I would introduce them to Victor and Jessie, but Curtis was just out of the question.

"Whoa! The food floats around on trays! This can't get any better." Beth exclaimed eyes shining with excitement. I looked over at Curtis's table out of the corner of my eye and saw Curtis half way across the floor heading my way. Shit! This can't get any more humiliating.

"Guys Curtis alert! What should I do?" I asked starting to freak out because he was almost to our table.

"Well talking to him might help and found out what he wants and we will cut in when it becomes necessary" Lily told me and patted my shoulder in comfort.

"Hello Maybella, did you make new friends?" Curtis asked when he arrived at the end of our table.

"No, this is Beth and Lily they got into the school. So what did you come over here for?" I asked trying not to glare at him.

"I wanted to explain why I did what I did. So can we talk in private?"

"I'm not so sure you deserve privacy and they know everything, but fine." I got up and followed him out of the dining hall and into one of the vacant rooms nearby.

"So explain. I'm not going to promise to listen, but if I hear something I like then maybe my ears will kick in." I told him straight out.

"Okay. Yes I dated Annabelle and broke up with her, but she isn't as pleasant to guys as she is with girls. I don't mean to offend you or her, but ask any other guy she has dated and they will tell you the same. She was territorial and violent at times." He paused and took a breath but before he could continue I had to add something.

"I do not want to hear your pity. Get on with what you wanted to tell me."

"Okay, so I wanted to tell you that whatever Robert told you wasn't the truth. He just doesn't want me to have you. He likes you and wants me to stay away but I told him no. I have only had one girl friend and that was Annabelle. I am sorry for hurting you and I am begging you to take me back." He said this as he placed his head in his hands. I stood there speechless for some time not knowing what to say. How could I know he was telling the truth or just trying to corrupt my thoughts and think Robert lied to me?

"Maybe Robert did lie? Or is Curtis is lying to me just to get some more heated make out sessions? I wish I stayed with my friends." I thought to myself. I finally made up my mind and listened to Robert because he had never lied to me once, but Curtis had. I thought that over for a minute and became severely pissed. He thought he could lie to me again!

"Curtis you are really something! Robert hasn't lied to me ever and you think you can sabotage your own brother just to get me back. That's real low!" I yelled and had tears starting to leak from the corner of my eyes. "You can't have a second chance and you're lucky I don't kick your ass right here." I turned to walk out of the room, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled and turned to see Curtis smiling. "What do you think you have to smile about?"

"I think that you will give me a second chance and you will enjoy every second." He said in a slow cocky voice and before I could defend myself me was kissing me and hand his hand lock my head in place so that I couldn't even pull apart. His other hand was firmly placed on my lower back. He was holding on so tight that I could feel his fingernails digging into my head and back. When he finally let go for air he smacked me across the face so I fell down and hit my head.

"What the hell are you doing Curtis?" before I could run out of there Robert appeared and since I was hurt I didn't get a headache.

"Curtis I don't want to kill you, but if you don't leave now and never bother Maybella again then I will kill you." Robert threatened and his eyes turned completely black. At that moment I was truly scared of Robert. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but those eyes clearly meant he was in serious danger mode.

"She will be mine Robert. You can't have everything!" Curtis yelled as he stormed out of the room. Robert kneeled down next to me and his eyes turned back to their beautiful half green half gray color.

"Are you okay?" he asked concern all over his face. At that moment I realized that I never really had feelings for Curtis I was just trying to fill that gap were Robert's love was supposed to be.

"Um…I think I am okay, but you won't leave me yet?" I asked still shook up about the events that just played out.

"No, I can stay until you start getting a headache which means your okay again. Do you mind explaining what happened though?" He asked clearly not going to push for information if I didn't feel up to it.

"Sure." I told him everything from the day I met Curtis to what just occurred. As I told my story he listened and didn't interrupt once and never showed any emotion so I wouldn't know what he was feeling.

"Maybella I won't ever let him hurt you again. And I never lied to you about him. I have lied to you though." He said ashamed.

"About what? I want to know." I asked nicely not able to mad since he just saved me from getting beat up.

"I am not a witch or a vampire, but I have many powers you are not allowed knowing about and even if I wanted to tell you I wouldn't be able to."

"I get it. I understand and you have saved my life twice now so I am not mad at you. I want you to know that I have never really had feeling for Curtis and I can't explain much more. I am not sure what is going on at this school or even in my own heart, but I do know that deep down I knew this whole time that there was something off with Curtis and I couldn't figure out what it was. I know now that it was you. " I said that and stared into his gorgeous eyes. I leaned forward and so did he. He pressed his perfectly shaped lips against mine and I couldn't move. It was like being shocked and having that moment where you forget where you are. I didn't forget what was happening though. It was like I knew his lip against mine, but anything besides him wasn't there at the moment. It just all vanished. He was still kissing me and I was fiercely kissing back. Unlike Curtis's forced kiss's Robert never put a hand on me. Only his lips were touching mine and even though that was the only body part touching, it meant more than any kiss I had ever received. He broke off the kiss and I finally got the sense of where I was back.

"Damn it!" Robert said as he jumped up.

"Robert what is it? Are you okay?" I asked puzzled and scared that he was upset because I was a bad kisser or had bad breath.

"You know you are the only girl on the earth that effects me this way and I get assigned your Dark Rider!" he yelled more at himself then at me and then vanished. I was on such a high from that amazing life changing kiss that I couldn't even be upset at him for vanishing. I sat there in the ground feeling my lips and thinking about how tender the kiss was, but how much more it meant then the make out sessions I had with Curtis or any guy for that matter. I got up smiling and walked back to my friends at the lunch table.


	14. Bruises, Cuts, and Broken Bones

**Chapter 14- Bruises, Cuts, and Broken Bones!**

I was in such a daze that I forgot about my injuries. The only problem was that they weren't invisible like the pain was.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long, but Robert showed up!" I said and sat down.

"What! Did he do this to you?" lily said jumping up to wipe away the blood that I hadn't realized was trickling down from the place where I hit my forehead.

"Dang, I forgot! It wasn't Robert he came to help me. Remember what I told you guys. If I am in need of him he can come and I won't get a headache. Well Curtis wanted a second try at a relationship and I told him hell no and well he changed. It was like a split personality. One second he was crying and the next he was forcing me to kiss him and slapped me. I fell down and Robert appeared." I said touching my lips and back where his nails dug into me. "Guys, I kissed Robert and it was unlike anything I have ever experienced! It was tender but had the passion that only love could have enforced."

"May, You are a mess. Your lips are swollen, you're bleeding from the head, and your face is bruised where you were slapped. You should go to the headmaster and tell him what happened." Beth told me.

"No! You don't understand!" The fear that I felt when Curtis was hurting me immediately resurfaced. "Cutis said that he would have me no matter what! If I tell the headmaster it will only get worse. I can handle this on my own and Robert won't let him hurt me. Roberts's whole life is about protecting me. He said he was assigned to me. He went through training just to be a Dark Rider." I tried to explain, but they still looked skeptical. "Listen I will tell the headmaster if this gets any worse, but I can take care of it for now. I am not sure if more people are involved with Curtis's little plot or if it's just him. If we tell the headmaster and Curtis gets in trouble then I will have to face the rest of his gang or whatever when they find out." They finally looked like they believed me so I decided it was time to tell them the one detail I never told them. "Okay I also haven't told you exactly why Robert was assigned to me. He has to protect me because the royals saw that I will do something great in the future and I have some type of royal blood in me. I'm not sure what I am going to do in the future, but it is great and they have to keep me alive until I do it. "After I told them that they both had a look of surprise and shock on their face.

"Wait so are you telling us that you will have to do something in the future that is needed so greatly that they gave you a Dark Rider?" lily asked obviously in total shock.

"Yes!" I said getting aggravated at them for staring at me like I was heath Ledge or some other famous idol.

After lunch we all had different classes and had to split up. I made it through 2 whole classes without anyone asking what happened to my face I just had to make it through one more and then I could stay in my room the rest of the night. I was heading to combat training and just remembered that, that was the only class I had with Curtis. Shit! I was due for some problems in this class!

"Hello May, did you hear any more lies from Robert this afternoon?" Curtis asked as he came and stood in front of me.

"No, but I would love to hear some more from you. That's your special talent isn't it?" I asked trying to sound brave, but freaking out inside.

"I have many more talents then that and maybe you will be paired with me today and you can see for yourself." He said as his mouth broke into a cocky smile again.

"The only thing you will see if you are my partner is my face glaring down at you." I whispered to him as I was walking away to sit in the bleachers. All the fear I had when I came into the gym was replaced with anger and hatred. I hope I was partnered with him because the thing he doesn't know about is that I have been practicing my combat every day since those freaks attacked me in the bathroom and I didn't use it in the vacant room earlier today because I wanted to see if Robert would come.

"Okay guy's break into partners and we are going to be physically fighting them today. Yes, you will be bruised and beat up tomorrow, but I think that you have learned enough to try it out today. The only rules are you have to stop fighting if only one of you are on the floor. If both of you are its fair game until the other calls out stop. Pair up and pick a one of the spread out matted areas to begin" said MR. J the muscular bald combat teacher.

"Maybella are up for the challenge?" Curtis said as he ran up to be my partner before anyone came to ask me.

"Yeah, but this is me warning. You will be feeling it tomorrow." I told him and walked over to the large blue mat by the windows.

"If you are going to fight like you did this afternoon then I think it will be you feeling the pain." He said and smirked. We got into the position to being and waited for the whistle to blow from Mr. J. The whistle blew and I felt a hard blow to my rib cage, but I forced my body to stay up. If he wanted to play like that then he was going to have something else coming for him. He threw punch after punch and I blocked each one with my arms. I was going to play defense until he got wore out and then I would strike until he fell. After what seemed like 10 minutes he finally slowed down and threw slower punches. I figured he was getting tired enough and I started to throw punches, but the weird thing was that he wasn't tired and had faked me out. He tried to trip me and I tried to trip him and before I could comprehend what was happening I was on top of him and we were both punching each other relentlessly. He struck me in the face the stomach and I did exactly the same back. I could hear every one cheering but didn't have time to look up. I saw the blood from my mouth and nose dripping on the mat and saw Curtis spitting blood out of his mouth. He flipped me over so that he was on top now and that pissed me off so much that I got some extra strength from the anger and threw a punch that I could tell broke his nose when I heard a crunch and the class gasped, but Curtis could have cared less and kept punching. I had enough once he hit my eye and I knew it was going to swell. I punched him in the stomach so hard that he let out a gasp and rolled off me. I stood up and placed my foot and his stomach and pinned him to the ground. Then I bent down and whispered in his ear so that only he could hear the words I said "Don't ever try and beat me up again or else what just happened will seem like an understatement to what I will do to you." I pulled my foot off of him and went to one of the windows to look at my reflection. What I saw was a nightmare. I had two black eyes and blood dripping from my nose and mouth. My whole face had a tinge of purple color in it. I looked down at my knuckles and they were all covered in blood and I was positive some were broken. They bell rang before I had time to look at the rest of my body but I don't think I really wanted to anyways.

"Maybella, Curtis, will you come here for a moment?" Mr. J said from across the room. We both walked over and stood in front of him.

"You both fought extremely well for your age and I am offering you a position in my advanced combat class for all grades not just 3rd and 4th years. So do you accept?"

"Um…I will do it, but I want to know if it is still going to be my seventh period?" I asked.

"Yeah it will be and you might want to practice your tactics on your own time because this is a really advanced class and they are extremely well trained students." I told me and turned to see if Curtis was going to join. Curtis nodded and left the room. He looked even worse than me and the funny part was that there were witnesses so when someone asked him what happened, his only response would be that a girl beat him up!

"Well that will spread around school fast! You did great and I can't wait to see you tomorrow in class. Goodbye Maybella." Mr. J told me and turned and left the room also. Maybe I should go and talk to Annabelle and see if I can get her to forgive me since I did beat him up. I walked to her new dorm room which I found out where it was from one of her friends.

Bang, bang, bang! She opened the door rather fast. I guess she was expecting someone that defiantly wasn't me because she slammed the door in my face.

"Annabelle! Come on, I didn't know he was your EX!" I yelled through the wood door hoping she was listening. "Annabelle, he beat me up when I went to talk to him in a vacant room! Do you think I would want that? I had no clue what he was really like. Today in combat class I beat him so bad that he probably can't see out of his eyes right now. It was all for you!" I listened contently for what seemed like 20 minutes and finally she opened the door and hugged me fiercely.

"I'm…so sorry…I shouldn't have blamed you…I know what he is capable of." She said between sobs that shook her whole body. "He did the same to me and I couldn't defend myself. Finally my friend Kelsey realized what was going on and threatened to tell the headmaster. He broke up with me and said if I ever told someone he wouldn't just beat me up the next time." Annabelle explained and looked at me for the first time.

"May! Was that from him?" She asked after seeing all the cuts and bruises all over me.

"Technically yes, but we were in combat class when it happened and I won. I did have a black eye before the class from him. I'm fine, it hurts like crap but it was worth it. He looks a lot worse than me." I said and smiled at the thought of possibly getting to do it again tomorrow. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turned around to see a red haired guy with a beautiful smile walking towards Annabelle.

"Hello, Annabelle. You look stunning." He said looking straight into her eyes and smiling. Annabelle blushed and smiled back. She turned to me and said "Maybella, this is William. He is…um..?" before she could finish William said smiling proudly "I am her boyfriend." He grabbed her hand gently and excused them because they were obviously going somewhere to be alone.

After they left the hallway the pain of my injuries took full force and I started shaking. I walked very slowly down the steps and out into the cold night air. It felt so good on my face and arms, but after that fist instant relief it went back to burning and pulsing. I lifted my hand up to touch my eye and pulled back my hand to see it covered in blood. Damn! It was bleeding now. Maybe I should go back inside. I walked over to the other girl dorms and started walking slowly up the stairs to the top floor where my room was. I finally made it to the last staircase and blood was now dripping off me from all my open wounds. The hallway was eerie silent and I felt the feeling of being watched. I started up the staircase faster than the rest and soon I was wishing I didn't because I started tumbling down the other five screaming the whole way down. Every hit of every bruise or cut started to feel like being stabbed there. One stab, two stab 20 stabs. Finally I stopped falling and hit hard wooden floor. I was breathing heavily and felt a searing pain in my rib cage.

"Well that's most likely broken! What else could happen to me at this dang school?" I yelled out to myself.

"Hopefully nothing because I am really worried that you will kill yourself every second I leave the school." I heard a beautiful rough voice say from above me.

"Robert?" I whispered suddenly out of energy and slipping into sleep, but I had to stay awake because these were the only times I would ever see him.

"Shh, don't talk Maybella. You are severely hurt and I need to get you to the clinic." He bent down to pick me up and put his hand under my body. I let out a piercing scream when his hands hit my ribs.

"Rob! Stop! That hurts horribly; let me flip myself over really fast. This is going to kill but it will be easier for you to pick me up." I said and gritted my teeth to prepare for the worst pain I have ever felt. I rolled over and didn't feel the pain until I heard the crunch. I screamed once again and hugged my arms around my rib cage. I tasted the salty tears coming from my eyes and lay their trying to catch my breath.

"Are you ready?" rob asked after a couple minutes. "This will hurt, but we have to get you to the clinic before anymore damage is done."

"Yeah, be careful though because I don't want to break my rib cage it feels fragile. Oh, Wait I believe I have accomplished that myself so continue" I said sarcastically because making fun of the situation made it a smidgen more bearable. He bent down and started to pick me up slowly, but when I started cursing very lightly and my breathing got more ragged he picked up the speed and started running down the hallway. It wasn't inhuman speed, but it must have taken a lot of training to be able to run that fast without stopping. When we finally made it to the clinic I was barely holding on to consciousness and I knew I had broken another rib or two.

"Oh, my goodness!" The nurse yelped. I believed she was named Maggie, but I was in such a state of shock that I could have forgotten Robert's name. Although highly unlikely it was still possible at the moment. I couldn't pass out because then I would Robert would leave and I knew it so I kept repeating his name over and over hoping that he wouldn't leave if I chanted his name long enough, but the drugs won and I was knocked out within minutes.


	15. The Games Have Just Begun

**Chapter 15- The games have just begun **

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. Or did I go blind? I reached my hand up to feel soft gauze like material taped over them. I also tried sitting up, but gasp when I felt the pain of what I was sure to be broken ribs. I couldn't see anything and even if I could see I couldn't move from all the pain my ribs were causing me. I hate being crippled.

"Maybella, are you awake?" I heard the voice I had be dying to hear since I woke up, Robert.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said in a raspy voice caused by all the screaming I produced last night.

"Maybella, sorry about the gauze over your eyes, but they were swollen really bad and bleeding. Also you broke 2 ribs. The potion the nurse gave you should heal them in a day, but until then you have to stay in the clinic." He told me and placed his hand on mine.

"Robert, thank you so much for last night. I know it must be a pain having to save me all the time, but i need to talk to you in private when I get out of here." I told him and squeezed his hand tight to tell him that I was scared.

"Well I can do that. See I can come to your service not only when you in danger or in hurt, but when you're scared or upset. I can't come around you at all when you're even close to being happy though." He whispered in my ear . "See you tomorrow." I heard him walk toward the door and shut it quietly behind him. I wish he would have stayed, but I really needed to get better and the only way to accomplished that was to get sleep.

I woke up for the second time because something was poking my ribs, but the unexpected thing was that the poking didn't hurt it was just annoying. I popped up in the bed to see what was going on. The Nurse named Maggie was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I asked worried that I did something wrong.

"Um…you shouldn't be up I just gave you a sleeping potion like 10 minutes ago." She said feeling my head to make sure I was not running a fever.

"Well maybe I am immune to it or something." I stated not really worried about it because it meant that nobody could make me sleep if I didn't want to.

"Okay, that's strange. Well, it has been a day and your ribs are healed so you are free to go if you feel up to it." She said while gathering up the glass that must have contained the sleeping potion.

"What time is it?" I asked wanting to make sure it was still daylight out.

"It is noon, dear." She said before slipping into her office. I got out of the clinic bed and went to the window. How in the world was I supposed to find Robert? Would if the evil I felt last night was waiting to creep up on me again. I felt a chill run down my back again and ran out of the clinic, down the stairs, out the door and into the sunlight that didn't really warm me because it was still November. I have to find Robert. I ran to my dorm and jumped up the stairs to my room 2 at a time. Wow that potion really healed me fast. I threw open the door to see Robert sitting on the edge of my bed waiting. Of course he would be waiting. His life basically revolved around keeping me alive and safe.

"Thank goodness you're here. Were you followed?" I asked looking around the room expecting to find someone hiding behind the door or in the shower.

"Maybella calm down I wasn't followed. Please explain what your worried about." He said sliding up behind me and pulling over to sit on my bed before I fell over.

"Well, last night as I was trying unsuccessfully to make my way up the stairs after the huge fight I had with your brother in combat class I had a over whelming feeling of being watched and followed. I don't think it was trying to help me. "I told him and turned my head to stare into his eyes and wait for a logical answer that would put my fear to sleep.

"Maybe you were just imagining it because you were in the staircase at night by yourself." He said and hugged me thinking what he said was exactly what happened last night. I jumped off the bed in a sudden burst of anger and faced him.

"I wasn't imagining it!" I yelled. "I know someone has been watching me and whether you believe me or not isn't going to stop me from kicking its ass! I don't care what it takes even if it's my life! The stupid royal don't know shit and I don't care what my future holds! I thought your brother a lesson and now whatever is stalking me is going to get an even worse one." I ran out of my room and screamed in the hallway to whatever was following me "if it's a fight you want then come and get it! Stop hiding in the shadows like a pussy and come see if you can take me!" Nothing happened. No unseen person emerged from the shadows or tried to kill me. I slid down the hallway wall and sobbed. My world was falling apart. Nothing could save the school or magical world for that matter, but me and for that reason the Royals were trying to keep me alive. My eyes were closed, but I could sense someone in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Robert kneeling in front of me.

"Maybella, I am sorry for not believing you. I found a note on your pillow just now that you might want to read." He held out his hands and helped me to my feet. I was shaking so much that he had to wrap his arm around my waist for me to stay steady and not fall over. I picked up the note off my pillow and read the messy cursive handwriting that said:

Dear Maybella,

That spill you took down the stairs last night was quit entertaining I hope to meet you soon, but I'm not so sure you will want to see me. Just like you have a dark rider to protect you, you also have someone to hunt you. Lucky you! When we meet you won't be going back. I will make you my bride. Exciting isn't it? See you soon!

Love, you're soon to be husband

I lost all my sense of being at that moment and fell to the ground, but before I could feel the pain and smack the floor I was caught in Roberts strong arms.

"Maybella, I won't let anyone take you and that's a promise. Now that you are in constant threat I can spend every moment of everyday with you. No one can hurt you on my watch." He turned me around to face him. He wiped the tears off my cheeks, but more kept falling. He looked in my eyes and leaned in and kissed me with an urgency that he had never used with me. His arms were still around me to keep me standing, but they were still. The only thing moving were our lips. After about a minute we had to break so we could breath. Our bodies were pressed together and we were breathing in the same pattern. It was like we were one being and nothing could ever come between us and break our bond. At that moment I felt safe in his arms and felt his strength radiate through me. I looked up into his eyes and he looked back into mine. Just by looking in his eyes I could tell that he loved me and all that staying away from me was only because he didn't want to hurt me. At that moment I realized that I had a long and hard road ahead of me, but Robert wasn't going to let me face it alone. He would be there every step of the way no matter what it took.

"Maybella, I am going to call one of my fellow dark riders to come and watch you while I go and consult with the royals about becoming your full time dark rider. That means all the headaches won't happen when I am with you because of the even bigger threat that is looming above you. Even if you are happy I can still be with you. When the threat is over the headaches will return though. There are a lot of complications that you will learn in time. Just be patient. "Robert told me before pulling out his cell phone and calling what I was guessing to be the other dark rider. Let the games begin!


	16. Theo

**Chapter 16-Theo **

"Hello Maybella, I am Theo. I will protect you from any harm while Robert is away." He said while he bowed down and kissed my hand like they did in old fashioned movies.

"Thank you and how old are you exactly?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Um…" He stuttered momentarily flustered. "I am 17 the same as you and Robert."

"Okay then while you are watching me you can act just like the teenager you are and not the Dark Rider you were trained to be. I want to have a friend follow me around and not a body guard. Try to blend in." I said and smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

"Maybella I should only be two days, but if I am gone longer don't worry. You are in good hands and I trust you won't beat up my brother again while I'm gone I wouldn't want to miss all the fun." He smile and came over to hug me. While he was hugging me tightly he whispered in my ear "Be safe love and try and give Theo an easy time. Love you" He vanished in a little blow of wind.

"So Maybella, as I understand you have the rest of the day off. Are you hungry?" he asked and waited quietly for me to answer.

"Yeah, sure let's eat. I know you're hungry and what was the rule?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Um… Sorry I have to act like a normal teenager even though I am clearly not." He smiled and slumped out the door in what was supposed to be a teenager's swagger. I giggled and followed him out.

"I think I am doing well at this teenager thing." He said as he was slurping down noodles like he didn't know how to use a knife.

"If all teenagers look like slobs then you got it down pat." I laughed and eat another roll. He sat up straight and started eating his noodles with a knife and fork.

"What do you plan on doing the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I don't usually plan, but I guess we could go to the library. Wait you have to meet my two best friends Bethany and Lily." I said as we both stood and went off to my room where they should be because they had break after lunch. We walked in the door to find Beth in tears and Lily trying to comfort her.

"Beth what's wrong" I said as I ran over to her other side.

"Maybella, I thought you were dead! Curtis came up to us and said that he beat up worse then you beat him up and we couldn't find you anywhere and I thought you were somewhere and couldn't get up!" she sobbed and jumped up to give me a tight hug.

"It's okay Beth; I'm fine in a matter of speaking. Tell Curtis to shut his fat mouth because I actually beat the shit out of him. I mean I feel down the stairs and broke my ribs, but Robert came and helped me, but I have bad news to tell you." I said and launched into the tale from after combat class the other day to the letter.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Lily asked concern lacing all her features.

"Um…Robert went to talk to the royals and for now I will be followed by a Dark Rider everywhere. It will be Robert most of the time, but if he has to go somewhere I am assuming it will be Theo." I said and gestured toward Theo who was standing next to me.

"Hello ladies, I am most honored to be of service." He said and bowed.

"Theo what did we talk about?" I said in a play stern voice.

"I mean I can't wait to protect you fine chicks." He said. "Is that better?" I busted out laughing along with Beth and Lily until tears where streaming down our faces.

"What's so funny?" Theo asked with a smile cracking at the corners of his mouth.

"Theo, you have never actually got to be a teenager have you?" I asked.

"Not really, I have been training to be a Dark rider since I could walk and now I am one so I don't really have time to hang out with other kids after school." He said and frowned a little.

"Well, now you get to for the next 2 days. If you have to stay with me then you might as well enjoy it." I said and went over and gave him a friendly hug. After all the proper introductions we all went to the library to get a little homework finished. We found a secluded table in the back by a window. I started working on my spells 101 essay about _Ben __Krovato_, a spell that if chanted three times in a row will cause the attacked to admit their deepest fear. It is not to be used on school grounds. I jumped suddenly when a rock hit the window we were sitting by. Theo jumped up from his relaxed position and his eyes turned pitch black. I heard the low growling coming from deep in his throat.

"Theo, What is it?" I asked very nervously.

"Curtis" he spat between his bared teeth.

"I will go handle it." I said getting up from my chair and putting my books into my yellow tote.

"I'm coming with you. If I left you alone with him I would never hear the end of it from Robert." Theo said and stood up to come with me.

"Fine, Beth and Lily stay here though okay?" I said and looked at their faces pleading they would stay.

"Yeah, whatever" They both said still working on their Witch Sociology worksheets. Theo and I walked out onto the grounds and went to stand in front of Curtis.

"What do you want?" I said without a care in the world to what he was going to say. I had my hands on my hips and my eyes clearly were conveying my anger.

"I just wanted to say good fight yesterday and that I only lost so that you would be on top of me." He said and smirked while walking towards me.

"Yeah, so is that why you told everyone that you won the fight?" I asked stepping one foot back. Shock crossed his face for a second and then disappeared.

"I said that just to keep my status high, but I could have beaten you easily if I wanted to." He said still walking forward. I could hear Theo start to growl again.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that you never had a good status to begin with. Everyone in our combat class saw who won so it really doesn't matter. You might want to stop walking towards me because Theo is about to pounce." I said and turned to face Theo. His eyes were black as night and he had his hands clenched into fists so tight at his sides that they were turning white.

"Oh it's baby Theo! You think I can't take him do you? Theo and I go way back. My brother and Theo are best friends and whenever Robert wasn't looking I would beat his ass without even trying. You remember Theo?" He asked and Theo didn't even show shock or sadness. His facial features stayed the same and he stared at Curtis with just the same amount of burning hatred as before.

"I remember, but see the only problem is I also remember that I got in and graduated from D.R. Academy and you weren't even accepted in. From what Robert has told me over the years is that you put your life before anyone else's and if there is danger you would sacrifice them before yourself. Dark Riders die for their Royal charges and you never would." Theo said and grabbed my elbow gently and we started to walk away when Theo was tackled to the ground. I jumped to the side and saw Theo flip Curtis over without even straining a muscle. Theo punched Curtis once in the face, but that was clearly enough because Curtis couldn't even stand.

"Theo, are you okay?" I asked running up to him.

"I don't have one scratch. Curtis won't be moving for a while though." Theo said and smiled.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"I said and enchantment that paralyzes your attacker for 5 minutes. It is called _Tret morte." _He whispered in my ear and I saw that he had his wand out.

"You already have a wand?" I asked even though he clearly did because it was in his hand.

"Yeah, when you graduate from the D.R. Academy you get a wand since you will be protecting Royals." He said. I looked closely at his wand. It was made out of metal and had a shine about it that made it look like it could kill you in a second which it could.

"Are all wands like that?" I asked wondering if mine would look different when I got one.

"Not one wand is the same as another. They are all made out of different materials." He said and looked down to admire his wand.

"Also what does D.R. stand for in your Academy's title?" I asked.

"I thought it was obvious, it stands for Dark Rider." He said and smiled.

"Duh, I hope I pass Ms. Lisso's class so I get my own wand."

"Don't worry most people get their wand at this school in their third year because there are only 5 years." He said and started to walk me back up to the castle because Curtis was starting to gain feeling in his body. Boy, Curtis was going to be one mad person when he woke up, but I wasn't worried with Theo here. I now realized why Robert trusted Theo so much. He wasn't afraid to beat up his best friend's brother!


	17. Spells 101 turns disastrous!

**Chapter 17- Spells 101 turns disastrous! **

Everything went very smoothly the next day and Robert returned around 4:30 so we had a half hour before dinner to catch up.

"Hey Maybella" Robert whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back from his embrace and asked "What did the Royals say for us to do?" His face turned from a smile to work mode and looked around my room like he was just noticing everyone for the first time since he entered the room.

"Um… do you think that we can have some privacy please?" He asked Theo, Beth, and Lily.

"Sure" Theo said "Follow me ladies."

I say down on my bed and Robert sat beside me. His soft hand intertwined with mine and he said "I gave them the note and the tried to sense the person who wrote it."

"Wait, what do you mean by sense the person who wrote it?" I asked.

"The Royals have ultra senses and if they smell something they are sometimes able to get visions of who wrote the note, or who touched an item last. They only problem with the note is that whoever wrote it was extra careful so that the Royals couldn't see who he was." Robert finished explaining and looked at me waiting for a reaction. He was trained in school to read his Royal charges emotions from their facial features so that even if I was hiding it really well he could still know what emotional state I was in.

"I am confused about what is to happen to me. I want to know what they need for me to do." I told him and waited for him to answer.

"You need to stay protected and never go anywhere without a Dark Rider. We are not sure if he can get in the school, but were not taking any risks. You might not realize how important you are now, but the time will come. It is in your future that you will do great things as long as we keep you alive till then." Robert said and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked when I saw a pained expression come across Roberts face.

"They said I can't be your Dark Rider again until this blows over because we are getting to emotionally attached." He said barely above a whisper.

"What!" I said while jumping up from my seat on the bed. "They can't do that! You are my Dark Rider and that is what I want or I don't want one at all!"

"Maybella, you need to have one and don't you like Theo?" he asked while coming over and holding both of my hands in his smooth, pale ones.

"Yeah Theo was great, but not as great as you. I love you and I don't want anyone else." I said as the waterworks started again. I lay down on my bed and waited for Robert to disappear like he was told, but what he did shocked me even more. Robert lay down next to me and brushed my hair away from my face.

"Maybella don't hide your gorgeous face from me. I am going to do everything in my power to keep you alive even if it means ending my life, do you understand?" he asked still brushing my hair with his gentle fingertips.

"No, don't get hurt!" before I could say anything more his lips were on mine and he was kissing me with an urgency I had never been kissed with before. It was a strong kiss, but gentle in touch. Robert flipped me over so that I was lying on top of him and didn't stop kissing me until we both needed air. We were both breathing heavily when he started kissing me again, but mid kiss he vanished and left me with Theo without letting me even say goodbye. I started sobbing right when he vanished and cried for hours until there were no more tears in my body so I just started shaking uncontrollably. I'm guessing that everyone went and got dinner because it had been around three hours since I began crying. I was starving, but I didn't want to be seen in this state. My hair was sticking up in odd places and my face was so red you could tell I had been crying a long time. I didn't want anybody including my friends to start asking lots of questions so I decided to eat some snack foods I had stored under my bed for this type of occasion. I ate Twinkies, chips, and cookies for my dinner on the worst night of my life. I climbed back in my bed and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of Robert fighting for me. By the time Beth, Lily, and Theo came in to go to sleep I was already out.

"May, get up! We do have classes today you know. I know yesterday must have been emotional, but that doesn't let you out of classes for the day." Beth said loudly.

"Okay" I said drowsily and rolled out of bed. I went to my part of the closet and pulled on a pair of jeans, a black sweatshirt, and my signature yellow chucks. There was no way I was going to get dressed nicely today! I walked out the door and headed over to the building in which my first period was. When I walked into Spells 101 I noticed that Ms. Lisso was handing out wands to everyone, but they all looked the same and Theo said wands were never the same? I didn't think we were getting our wands till the end of this semester, but okay!

"Class, please take a seat in the bleachers and I will explain why I am handing out these practice wands." said while handing me a wand. All the wands had leather hand grips at the think end and at the smaller end it was oak wood. I found a seat in the bleachers next to Annabelle.

"Hey, do you know what we are doing today?" I asked Annabelle.

"I think she is going to let us practice with these wands today in class." She replied while examining the wand with interest.

"Everybody quite down" called into the bleacher of kids. "Today we will be practicing with these safety wands. Any spell that I don't give permission to do won't work, so don't even try." She went on and on about safety, but my mind was stuck on one thought. Where the hell was Theo? Just as I thought that for the tenth time Ms. Lisso spoke the answer. "We have a Dark Rider that is here to demonstrate some spells for us. Theo, will you please come in here?" She called to the door that led from her office. Theo came out and stood next to .

"Theo is a highly trained Dark Rider. A Dark Rider is someone who is assigned to a Royal or someone they feel is important. Dark Riders have to protect their charges from any opposing danger, even if it's just another kid playing a prank on them. I know that sounds stupid, but they have to keep their charges emotions high as well as keep them safe. Theo will be around the school for a while because someone at this school needs him." She said and paused I guess for dramatic effect and I instantly knew that she was going to tell everyone that I was the one he was here for. I really didn't need this now! I looked at Theo to find him looking back and I could tell in his eyes he had no clue that she was planning on telling the whole class. I know that she didn't know all the details. Ms. Lisso only knew that I was in danger and now she was telling the class that.

"This student has always had a Dark Rider, but she needs one know more than ever. She has been threatened by an unknown source. Her Dark Rider is off trying to find out the source, but Theo has to protect her at the school. Theo would you like to add anything before I tell them who the student is?" Ms. Lisso asked. Theo nodded and began to speak. "Being a Dark Rider is not easy. I have trained my whole life and will die for my charge if that's what it comes down to. I am positive that only one other person in this room would do the same. That person just happens to be my charge at the moment. She is my first charge and isn't really mine. My friend Robert is also a Dark Rider and he is her assigned Dark Rider. Robert asked me for help and as my job I couldn't say no, but as a friend I said "Hell yes, man!" I would like to introduce my charge who is highly embarrassed at the moment" As Theo said this he stared directly at Ms. Lisso to make the point that it was her fault.

"Miss Maybella Uhlvian!" Theo said in his booming masculine voice. I stood up from my spot in the bleachers and walked down the bleacher steps. I didn't care who was looking or listening Theo was going to hear how pissed I was in front of everyone. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

"Theo! What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at him tears leaking out of my eyes when I realized that Robert would have never done that. "You know Robert would have never put me through this! I am already a freak at this school!" I yelled and put my head in my hands. I knew this over reaction was because my emotions were raw from last night.

"May, Calm down! Please, you know I would never do this on purpose." He said in a soothing voice and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I never want to hurt you." I could hear the pain in his voice. "I am sorry about Robert and I never meant to take his place."

"Theo, I'm sorry" I said without a hint of emotion because if I couldn't control them then I wouldn't use them.

"No, May. It is my fault and I am sorry I should have never let Ms. Lisso do this and the headmaster will hear about this!" Theo said in a harsh note and hugged me before turning to Ms. Lisso.

"Ms. Lisso you have greatly upset my friend and charge." He said in an acid voice that he only uses when talking business that's unpleasant. "As a Dark Rider I have authority to kick your ass, but I will refrain because of the student watching. I take this job very seriously and if you think messing with my charge comes without a consequence then you are sadly mistaken. You will be lucky if you even have this job tomorrow." And on that final note he turned on his heel and put an arm around my shoulder. We walked out of there with every student cheering. Obviously no one liked and loved Theo.

"May, we are going straight to the headmasters office and getting this cleared up." Theo said in a kind voice which he really only used with me.

"Okay, but don't yell at him also." I said and giggled a little. He joined in and before we knew it we were both clutching our sides and trying to stay standing upright. We were both positive that Ms. Lisso would never forget today and the embarrassment that Theo produced In front of all her students.


End file.
